Vault
by Anatidaephobia
Summary: AU. It's time for Jinx to rule her kingdom of Vault, but to do so she has to get married. Will she be able to get along with her husband-to-be, while bringing her kingdom to lengendary heights? JinxKF mainly, more summary/pairings inside.
1. Where we first meet our characters

**A/N Aha! Another story! I just finished Identity Crux, and even while I was writing those final chapters, this sprung into my head. Hope ya'll like it. xD OH! And Raven's a bit OOC, but I tried not to have her be like that, honestly.**

**Um...Please review, and don't flame and I'm _very_ sensitive when it comes to criticism. But I'm working on it. Really.**

**Summary: AU. It's time for Jinx to take her reign on the throne as Queen of Vault, but there's a hitch: they expect her to get married. Will she be able to get along with her husband-to-be, while building up her kingdom to legendary heights? Will her advisor and teacher Raven be able to help her, even as she tries to build up a team of infamous knights? **

**Pairings: MalJinxKFRav AquaRaeRedX (Psst! Don't know who 'Rav' is? She's in the comics, so not really an OC) There's also some RaeMal, but just a bit.**

**I used 'Vault' instead of 'Jump' because it sounds cooler and puts you in the mood of the story. Well, at least _I _think so.**

**I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else for that matter...**

* * *

"You're aiming too low."

Jinx didn't dare to look at her mentor, focused on the black beast in front of her. Her eyes glowed a brilliant pink, the energy moving down her arm and encasing her sword in a cherry aura. She sprang forward, slashing at the dragon's legs, not paying attention to her sword slicing through the beast, already focused on her next move. The beast stumbled forward, and Jinx twirled back, before pressing the sword up through the dragon's head from under its jaw.

"How was that, Raven?" Jinx grinned, wiping sweat from her pale face. She slid her sword back into its case, pulling her pink hair out of her eyes. Raven didn't say anything, her eyes glowing white, the black magic dragon dissolving back into the witch. "Killed it good and dead."

"Not before this, this, and this." She said without feeling, slashing her hands in front of her, encased in dark energy. Jinx flew back, hitting one of the many trees surrounding them, her eyes widened as wounds opened over her body. A slice on her shoulder. A bruise in her stomach. A broke leg. Her eye swelling shut. A few of her ribs snapped into bits. As soon as the pain came, it was gone, leaving the young woman gasping as she fell to her knees.

Raven floated to the ground, gently walking beside her and helping her up. Her violet eyes were soft, with slight apology but mostly worry. Jinx _hated_ that look. She pulled away from Raven's hold, sitting on a rock, taking deep breaths. She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. She was shaking. She _really_ hated when Raven used her magic on her.

"Jinx, that would have been fine against Dr. Light and more than enough against the Mammoth, but we're not fighting either of them." Raven said, and Jinx nodded as she listened. "We're going up the great and powerful dragon-"

"I know. I know!" Jinx interrupted, flipping her hair from over her face to her back as she looked at Raven. She was breathing heavily, bags under her eyes and her cheekbones sharp. She had been training in the forest for days. She didn't know anything else than forest life, so that wasn't a change, and neither was learning under Raven, who had taken her under her wing years ago. However, lately the training had escalated to levels Jinx had never imagined, her body aching and head throbbing.

"Look, I got the sword out of the stone."She began, throwing the sword from her side on the ground. "I've slain every beast you told me to, to prove to everyone I'm the right heir to the throne, and they believe it now. But this dragon…It hasn't killed anyone, has it?"

"…Not in a while."

"Or destroyed villages?"

"Well, no…"

"Stolen or horde treasure?"

"In a different sense…"

"Then why do you want me to kill it, Raven?"

The witch sighed, kneeling down to pick up the sword. She wiped it on her dark cloak, before handing it over to Jinx. The young woman took it gently, feeling guilty for throwing it on the ground without any thought. She really did love the weapon-it was so pretty, and functional-and it had been many a time the only thing with her in battle. She pulled it out of its case, looking at her tired reflection in the blade, turning it at an angle to see Raven's sad reflection as well. She looked directly at the witch, who slowly sat beside her on the stone.

"The dragon." She sighed, not looking at Jinx. "Has many different faces. Not only as a beast, but as a man."

"Oh." Jinx said in surprise. Her eyes suddenly widened with realization, her eyebrows shooting up. "Oh!"

Not even a bird chirped in the forest as Raven nodded, tucking violet hair behind her ear. She didn't look sad anymore, back to cold and emotionless as usual. Perhaps more pensive, her elbows on her knees, her chin resting on her hands. A cold wind blew through the thin trees, light pouring in between thick leaves. Jinx pulled down the sleeves of her black dress, not used to see infallible Raven so…fallible. In truth, she looked no different, not a single tear or pity-worthy word spoken. Just the knowledge of it was so unearthly.

"So that's why. For revenge." Jinx finally spoke up.

"No." Raven said quickly. "I let it out. I have to trap it again."

"It's alright." Jinx stood back up, a grin on her face, hiding her surprise. "Besides, we've got to make sure he doesn't take another girl, right?"

"Jinx, if you're only-"

"Raven, you honestly think it matters either way? I was going to kill it anyway. Just felt like whining."

"…Alright." Raven stood up as well, her eyes glowing white as black energy surrounded her. Jinx couldn't help but to groan, looking up at the terrifying beast her friend had turned into. "But no breaks."

* * *

Dark clouds moved over the horizon, the early morning rays from the sun having little effect to brighten up the sky. A spider crawled across the sleeping girl's face, and Jinx yelped as her eyes glowed pink under closed lids and sent the creature flying into the air. She could take monsters, enemies, days and days of training, but spiders were just something else. Raven shook her head, already clean and dressed, watching her pupil rub her groggy eyes and suit herself up and get something to eat.

"Don't." Jinx said, Raven raising a single eyebrow as Jinx checked herself for any more bugs. She grumbled under her breath, pulling her back into two separate sections out of her face. "I can't wait for a bed…"

"After this." Raven agreed, floating above twigs and roots Jinx made her way around just by instinct. As she began to focus and become aware, dread filling her stomach, she began to trip, heading into unfamiliar territory.

"Couldn't you teach me how to fly?" Jinx grumbled, looking up at her teacher. Raven didn't respond, knowing it was just how Jinx expressed her fear and nerves. She was about to kill a dragon that had brought _Raven_ down, well, emotionally at the very least. Which was probably worse than physically, Jinx thought, which just sent her shaking a bit more.

They walked, well, Jinx walked for hours. Raven gently floated beside her, moving branches out of her way, the storm clouds sending a chilling wind and keeping Jinx awake. Thunder began to rumble in the sky, but Jinx walked on, having stopped stumbling long ago. The fear had numbed out long ago, once she realized they weren't anywhere near to the dreaded dragon.

"What was that?" Jinx suddenly asked, pausing and looking around. She rested her hand on her sword, Raven's eyes sweeping the area. Jinx jumped as she heard a full on yell, then jumped off the path and running towards the sound.

"Jinx, the dragon." Raven called after her, not moving from where she floated.

"I'll just be a moment!" Jinx called over her shoulder, hearing Raven's sigh. She raised her pace, sprinting so she could get back to Raven. The dragon would wait-it had no idea she was coming, after all, right? She could pause to save someone, and besides, it would help get her nerves out.

Unsheathing her sword, Jinx jumped in without a second thought. Her eyes glowing a blinding pink, she slashed her way through the small cluster, who had immediately brought out swords and crossbows at the sight of her. In a few quick moves and flips, they were on the ground, in more pain than damage. She wasn't even panting when she was finished, but her nerves were calmed down as she slid the sword back to her side.

"Thank you."

Jinx almost jumped, turning to the voice. Her throat tightened at the man. He was tied to a post, looking down at her with sky-blue eyes. Half his face was covered, but long, white hair fell past his shoulders and a smile danced on his face. So he had been the one who was screaming-she assumed it to be a girl, since it typically tended to be one, and she found it to be a nice change to rescue a guy. A pink flush illuminated the pink circles on her cheeks, preferring this one at least.

"Oh, no problem." She smiled, biting her lip.

"…I really do appreciate this, fair lady." He said after a moment, sending Jinx's smile widening. "But if you could untie me-"

"Oh, right." She said, a hot flush of embarrassment rising up on her face as she darted behind him. She held her hands out over the rope, her eyes flashing like neon carnations before they parted. He stepped away, cracking his neck and rubbing his wrists.

"So…What was that about?" Jinx finally asked, jogging to his side.

"They wanted a sacrifice. Good thing when you came when you did." He said, gently kicking one of the fallen men with his foot. He looked back over at Jinx. "That was some impressive magic there…I never introduced myself, did I? Or you."

"I'm Jinx. And that was nothing, my tutor-" Jinx's eyes widened, remembering Raven waiting for her back on the path. "-I'm really sorry, I have to go now, um, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, go ahead."

"It was nice to meet you."

"Or rescue, either works." He chuckled, then pulled a paper flower from his sleeve. "See you again, Jinx."

She flushed and took it, hiding it inside her dress as she ran back to the path. She looked back over her shoulder, watching him look down at his captors, before he was out of sight. In the short time it took to get back to Raven, it had begun to rain in heavy drops. She was holding a semi-sphere of energy over her head, and Jinx darted underneath it.

"You could have started fighting in dry weather." Raven pointed out as Jinx squished through the mud.

"But I saved a life." She smiled.

"That took longer than it needed to."

"He was a sacrifice."

"He?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with guy sacrifices? Who says girls can only be tied to stakes? That's entirely unfair…"

Raven just shook her head as Jinx went on, rolling her eyes. A line of lightening shook the sky, but neither of the pair flinched. Jinx was cold, but Raven kept her dry, and her boots kept her toes warm even as she stomped through the mud. She hugged her arms around herself to keep herself warm, but she knew when she started fighting she would warm right up. She stuck out her lip in a pout when she realized she had never gotten the man's name, but thought of his eyes anyhow. She _loved _blue eyes, and she slid her hand inside her dress, fingering the rose.

"We're here." Raven finally said, stopping in the air. Jinx looked up, having been focusing on her feet, her jaw dropping. In front of them was a palace, of the blackest stone framed with purple flowers the color of Raven's eyes. Jinx looked back to her, who seemed entirely un-phased by the palace.

"It lives here." Jinx said bluntly, pulling herself together.

"If men can be sacrifices…"

"That is _entirely_ different from a dragon living in a palace."

Raven shrugged, moving forward. Jinx continued walking, entirely confused as she kept herself under the shield protecting her from the cold rain.

"So what, we're going to knock on the door?" She demanded. Raven simply shrugged again.

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't know!" Jinx sighed, the pair stopped in front of a massive door of black stone. Purple gems sparkled in pairs, and as Jinx took a closer look the door was of iron-but molded, a story of two figures intertwined. The gems weren't just decorations, they were eyes. Raven's eyes. What was this? She looked back at Raven, who kept her chin held high as she stared at the door.

"Well, why not?" Jinx muttered, snapping her knuckles against the cold iron. The door snapped open, and the numbing fear in Jinx's stomach wasn't so numb anymore. It tossed and turned, making her nauseous, but she just kept her hand frozen to the hilt of her sword.

It was the dragon itself. Tall and proud, black and purple, with glowing red eyes peering down at both on them. Was it Jinx's imagination, or was it smiling?

"Raven, Raven, Raven." It cooed, and Jinx suddenly felt anger snapping from Raven. She was no empathy, but she knew Raven enough and had been around the emotionless girl so much the sudden burst of emotion was shocking. "Still as beautiful as ever, are-"

"God, can't he just shut up?" Jinx snapped, her eyes glowing pink as she lunged for the beast. She kicked at its long neck, sending it skidding back as they fought in the flawless white marble of the endless great hall. She flipped back, pulling her arms into her as she flung herself away from the stream of orange fire coming out of the dragon's mouth.

"You think she'll stop me?" The dragon laughed, whirling its tail around and flinging Jinx to a wall. She gasped for breath, stars flickering in front of her eyes. Her hand was still tight around her sword, her knuckles pearl-white as she fell to the ground.

"You couldn't, after all." The dragon grinned, holding Raven in its tail. Her eyes were glowing white, and marble crashed from the ceiling, crushing the dragon under its massive weight. Raven wormed herself out of its tail, arms of black reaching for the dragon.

Jinx pushed herself off the ground just before the dragon broke free, jumping onto its swinging tail. Throwing herself off, she stabbed the sword down into the base of its neck, scalding, and orange blood dripping around the sword. In a jerking motion, it flung her from its back, and she gracefully flipped and slid back into a steady stop. With a snap the dragon popped the sword from its back, and it clattered across the other side of the room.

Her hands glowed pink as she sent powerful crescents at the beast, darting around its legs as Raven blasted him with brick after brick of marble. He hit her with a blast of fire and she fell to the ground, just as Jinx reached her sword. Alighting it pink, she jumped and swung it right at the beast's head as it crouched oven the fallen beauty.

"And that's how we do it." Jinx snarled, piercing it through both its eyes. She swung again at its head, its bones too strong for her to break, even as she channeled more chaotic pink energy through the sword. It roared with pain, snatching her with a long claw and slamming her down against the ground. Even blinded, the sword yanked from her grip, the dragon brought its hind leg down on her blade, crushing it into pieces.

"Do exactly what, my dear?" The dragon laughed, rearing up a blast of fire as Jinx fought against its grip.

"This, goddamn bastard."

The dragon turned to Raven's direction, floating above them all, holding a white book and muttering in strange tongues Jinx couldn't hope to understand. The dragon let go of Jinx, racing for the spell-casting girl. Springing to her feet, Jinx charged her hands with pure energy, shooting a hole directly through its wing. Twirling and flipping, she made her way on the beast's back once again, struggling to keep its wings together and pulling back, sending the beast spinning in circles as it attempted to move off the ground.

With a final cry the dragon dissolved into the book, Jinx falling from her place on the beast to having nothing beneath her. She laid dizzy and exhausted on the ground, Raven slowly floating down beside her. A layer of clammy sweat covered the witch's face, and she sat beside Jinx, her hands glowing blue as she healed gashes and bones Jinx didn't notice because of the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"Nice spell." Jinx grinned. She moved her freshly healed leg, looking at Raven. She held out her hand. "We did it."

"Yeah." Raven gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand, then pulling her up from the ground. Jinx walked over to the remains of her sword, still having a slight limp from a bruise in her side. She bent to her knees, picking up a piece, until they all glowed black. She looked back to Raven, who had all the pieces floating in front of her.

"We can't go back with this." Raven sighed, looking to Jinx. "Ready for another trip?"

"Sure. But can we teleport?" Jinx asked, looking at the raging storm outside. "If you can." Jinx added, reminding herself that Raven had just banished a dragon in a book with long forgotten magics. It came out as more of a challenge, however, and Raven raised her eyebrow.

"Just this once." She said, accepting the task, raising her arms as a black raven engulfed them both. With a feeling of doing a dozen back flips in a row, ending on her feet without knowing up from down except that her feet were on something solid, the trip ended. Jinx almost wished they walked. Almost, being the key word, turning into being glad they teleported.

They were much farther than Jinx had expected. She could see the storm in the distance, large, sparking clouds sending down torrents of rain as the warm sun shined above them. Jinx sat down in white sand, her pink eyes gazing at the ocean before them. It was perfectly clear, a brilliant sapphire blue, and Jinx could see fish under the sparkling surface. It stretched before them endlessly, a welcoming silence around them-of birds and animals, peaceful and whole.

"Why are we here?" Jinx asked impatiently, trying to hide her awe.

"To see an old acquaintance. He lives in the lake." Raven answered simply.

"This is a _lake_?" Jinx demanded, disbelieving. She reached out and touched the clear water, quickly bringing her hand back as the surface began to cloud over. It foamed and bubbled and Jinx sprang to her feet, Raven calmly standing in the sand beside her. Jinx's pink eyes darted from Raven, who was never bothered, to the waters becoming as violent as the storm they had just left.

"Who has disturbed my lake?"

The voice wasn't loud or booming, if anything, to Jinx it sounded quite kind. It was stern and demanding, but not threatening in the least. The water twenty feet in front of them first turned into a whirlpool, before the head, then torso of a stunning man birthed out of the water. He was propelled out entirely, standing upon the water that calmed and quieted, long black hair falling to his elbows.

Totally ink-black eyes focused on Jinx, staring upon him with unhidden awe, a kind smirk on his face. His eyes shifted over to Raven, the smirk sliding off his face and his flawless, pale skin wrinkling as he scowled. Raven tilted her chin up, as if she was facing the dragon once again, so Jinx's couldn't help but tear her eyes away from the man and to her companion.

"Raven, have you met him before?" She whispered, her eyes darting back to the man.

"Yes, we have." He interrupted, Jinx paling as he heard her words. "But that was long ago. Why do you come here, we had an agreement, did we not?"

"Yes, we did, Aqualad." Raven said, her voice tired. The broken sword floated to the man, and he held out webbed hands, gently taking the pieces as he kept his focus on them. "And I honor that still, but I was hoping for a favor."

"A favor? Why? What for?"

"To fix the sword of the future Queen of Vault."

"Her?"

The man walked on water, reaching the very edge of the sword. Raven nodded for Jinx to walk forward and she did, her blood pounding nervously in her veins. He seemed kind and meant no harm, but he still made her slightly scared. He bent down, looking into her eyes, and she forced her feelings back down and looked straight into his. So she was scared. But she wasn't going to let him see that. She tilted her chin up, straightening her posture.

"I see." He smirked, stepping back. Jinx suppressed a sigh of relief, staying at her spot at the water's edge.

"Will you fix it?" She asked, biting her lip as she looked at the pieces. It hadn't hit her yet that her sword was lost to her, but now it had, and she felt a deep sense of loss and that something was missing. Which it was, and she didn't want a replacement. Raven clearly knew that, too, or she wouldn't have brought her here.

He stared at Raven, and she stared right back. Not a word passed between them, by voice at least, Jinx wasn't close to naïve enough not to know they were conversing without them. She watched the exchange, both of them occasionally blinking, no expression crossing their faces. After a while, Aqualad nodded, gliding back on the water's surface to a deeper part of the lake.

"For Vault." He finally said, his eyes locking with Jinx and a warm smile crossing his face. She couldn't help but to smile back with relief.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. He looked back to Raven.

"So you will leave when this is done?"

"As we agreed." Raven confirmed, and Aqualad sunk back into the water. Jinx immediately turned to Raven, her eyebrows raised.

"So you and him…?" She hinted, curiosity burning in her veins.

"It was a long time ago." Raven said. "Far too many years to count."

"To count?" Jinx echoed.

"I'm much older than you think, Jinx."

"Now you tell me."

The sword broke through the surface of the water, sending rainbow droplets around them as it arced through the bluebell sky. A soft smile fell on Jinx's face as she reached out, catching the hilt with one hand. She muttered a soft 'thank you' once again, turning the blade in her hand and inspecting it from every angle. It was flawless and better than before, she could feel power within it sinking into her, along with her own wanting to mingle with it.

"What do you want to do now?" Raven asked, Jinx's eyes never leaving the blade. She smiled, looking at her reflection.

"What else? Go home."


	2. In which poor aliases are used

**A/N Chapter two...Hope I get some reviews. Hey, look, I rhymed! D Now, go read on...**

**I do not own Teen Titans, or anything else for that matter...**

* * *

"You're kidding. Please Raven, tell me you're kidding."

Jinx was begging at this point. She wasn't on her hand and knees, but her pink eyes were pleading as she stood in front of her friend. It didn't matter that they were in a grand castle, dressed in the finest fabrics from all over the world. It didn't matter that Jinx was wearing a freakin' _crown_ on her head, ruling a kingdom. It didn't matter that she had been here for years, and had already fixed the kingdom's problems-all they needed was someone with common sense, really, so that wasn't much of an accomplishment. She was a Queen now-a freaking _Queen_, with the scars and the sword to prove it. And she was begging her most trusted advisor and closest friend to be joking.

"No, Jinx, I'm not." Raven said, floating a few inches above the ground as Jinx paced around her. "You have to get married."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Please, just work with me."

"Jinx-"

"_Please_."

"Alright…Your people believe you need a partner to rule."

"Why?"

"It's tradition for a woman _or man _to be married before ruling, symbolizing unity, and then there's for your own happiness-"

"With some guy I don't even know?"

"And for peace. They know Keystone is rising in power, and they don't want to compromise their homes."

"So they want me to marry Keystone's prince."

"Pretty much. His name's Kid Flash."

"What a stupid name."

"No one chooses their name."

"I don't CARE."

Pink energy broke free of Jinx's control, not that she was trying very hard, destroying the velvet curtains hanging across from her in the lavish throne room. Raven didn't even flinch as Jinx walked to one of the chairs lining the room, much more comfortable than her throne, sinking into the soft fabric. She floated to her Queen, feeling her frustration.

"Jinx, you know that I more than anyone-"

"Yeah, yeah Raven, I know." Jinx interrupted, looking up at her. "Just send for the guy, alright?"

"You're sure?"

"Clearly, I don't have a choice. Keystone's gaining power fast, almost as fast as me."

"Not quite." Raven smirked, and Jinx grinned.

"Alright. True. But it's better to have an alliance, and if my people think it's best…Well, it's just marriage, right?"

Jinx didn't even fool herself, and Raven didn't say a word.

"When is the wedding?"

"As soon as he gets here."

"You've already sent for him, haven't you?"

Raven nodded, but then added, "he's supposed to be cute."

"Lovely." Jinx groaned, not comforted in the least and Raven knew it. "How long?"

"By sunrise."

"_Sunrise_?" Jinx's eyes darted to the falling moon, the pair up before most of the servants. "What if I had said no? It would have been too late!"

"That was the point."

"Could you leave me? I need time to myself."

"What about your portrait, the royal painter..." Jinx glared at Raven, whose smirk was approaching to a grin as she spoke. Raven just nodded, giving her a bow as she floated out of the room. Jinx threw a ball of pink energy at her, and the witch dispatched it out of her way with her hand.

Jinx fumed out of the throne room, stomping down the hall. Servants were the only ones making their way down the hallway, and they darted away when they saw the Queen's rage. Her eyes were glowing neon, statues breaking, tapestries falling, the ground crumbling as she stormed through the castle. She honestly had no idea what to do. She could kill monsters and banish dragons, reform and rebuild a fallen kingdom, but when it came to marriage, she was lost. She had never dreamed that gaining the throne meant she had to be _married_. She was never aware of it all the years she had already ruled, never aware of the rumors spread by her people or the talk of needing another monarch. What would a king do, anyhow? She had already done all the brunt work. There was little that she needed to do at all! She had a few ideas, naturally, but nothing she needed _help _doing. She had Raven for that, after all.

She made her way outside, warm air hitting her face. She didn't smile, she honestly couldn't. She felt cold and lonely and _hopeless_. That was the worst of it. There was nothing she could do-she'd rather go fight a dragon, at least she could _do_ something. What could she do now? Say no, after a proposal Raven had already accepted for her? Yeah, sure, and then have Keystone rearing to attack her. Sounds great.

"This sucks." She groaned, walking aimlessly into the forest. She just needed to get away from this, all of this. Not that she stopped thinking about it, not in the least, but she didn't want to be around the servants, the castle, the land she built up. She stomped, even as she moved through the woods, trees glowing pink and crashing down behind her occasionally. She eventually got herself under control, settling herself on climbing the tallest tree she could find and making it to the top with no struggle at all, which didn't help the frustration pooling in her head.

Letting her legs swing beneath her as she sat far above the ground, she leaned against the trunk of the tree. She had asked very little from her people-well, for a monarch anyway. The only thing she wanted for herself was a place to rest her head, it was Raven and the rest of her advisors who insisted she stayed in a castle and accept the needless gifts to keep an imposing appearance to neighboring lands. She had done so much for everyone, never expecting anything in return-well, yes, she did expect their thanks and gratitude, but nothing else. Except for the jewels. She would keep those. Speaking of jewels…She took off her crown, looking at the diamonds and rubies reflecting in the moonlight.

"Figured you'd be here."

Jinx jumped, dropping the crown as she clung to tree to keep from falling. The crown was encased in black energy and Raven floated it back to Jinx's head, before sitting beside her on the branch.

"Raven! I nearly fell!" Jinx snapped.

"But you didn't. Jinx, we need to talk."

"I already agreed to the marriage-"

"I'm not going to be around forever."

"Of course not. But you're still young…" Jinx's voice trailed off as Raven look at her with aged eyes, worn and torn, her face tired and somehow old without a single wrinkle.

"You will always need partners and friend, and I've been the only one, which is good and bad. I can't be the only one, Jinx, especially since I'll be leaving soon."

"Oh, god, you had a vision." Jinx breathed. "How soon?"

"Very. But it's alright, you'll do fine."

"Raven-"

"It's my time." She gave Jinx a small smile. "I'm ready for it."

"You can't be. How can anyone?"

Raven took Jinx's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Tears pooled behind Jinx's eyes, her voice caught in her throat as they trickled down her face. She sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, pulling Raven into a tight hug.

"This day is awful! First I have to get married, and now you're going to _die_! I hate this!" She sobbed angrily in Raven's arms, pulling back to see a small tear running down Raven's face.

"Not die. Just leaving."

"So I'll see you again?"

"…No."

"Then it's the same thing!"

"Have faith, Jinx, like I always have had in you. Let's get down from this tree."

Jinx sighed and nodded, still hiccupping as hot tears poured down her face. She felt colder and emptier than before, even as Raven pulled her into another hug and gently brought them both down on a platform of dark energy.

"There's someone coming, You may want to pull yourself together." Raven advised and Jinx nodded, wiping her face once again. She took deep breaths, closing her eyes and forcing herself to put on a stony mask. She'd let it all out later, on her own, where no one could see her. It was what a Queen did, after all.

It was a servant, a friend of Jinx, his single eye look nervously up at her for a moment. It darted all around the forest with his nerves, sending Jinx to worry. He rarely looked anywhere _but_ her, always with an encouraging word and an attempt to get her to laugh, not caring about his station. It was rather endearing, but currently she wasn't focused on that.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice colder than she had meant it to be.

"It's the Prince." He said breathlessly. "He ran away!"

Raven looked at Jinx, who had begun to tremble. No. No no no no _no! _She was not going to take anymore of this! How _dare_ he even _think_ about running away, after everything she was going through? She didn't care that he had no idea _what_ she was going through, but he had just ran over her last sane nerve. Her hands balled into fists, pink energy crackling as she let out a yell of rage and frustration, her eyes burning with rose flames.

"Jinx?" Raven asked. "Are you-?"

"I'm going to find him." Jinx snarled, her head held high as she tromped through the forest. "And he's going to wish he was never born."

* * *

Kid Flash had debated whether or not to run away for the longest time. Instead of running to the palace himself, he had agreed to take a carriage-not that he had much choice in the matter, much like the marriage proposal. He had sat in the bumpy, uncomfortable, and _slow_ carriage for what felt like hours and hours (when, in truth, it had only been one, which was long for him anyhow). He had run over his thoughts repeatedly, and as they got closer and closer (if only slightly) he became more and more nervous. So he fled.

It took seconds. He was out of the carriage, and they barely saw his blur as he darted into the forest. They called after him, but there was no hope. They had to stop and send messengers, reporting the news, and Kid Flash was gone. He had run deep into the forest, getting himself hopelessly lost. He had run without thinking, knowing he just didn't want to be on the way to his 'bride'. He shuttered at the word.

He didn't want to get _married_. He wanted to continue chasing girls, from visiting nobles to blushing servant girls. He wanted to choose which one he wanted to be with, for how long, and then leave when he felt like it. Not that he didn't take the girls' feelings into account-of course he did, he wasn't some heartless scoundrel like some of the Knights out there. But there was _flexibility_, none of these chains marriage forced upon him, especially to a woman he _did not know_, if he hadn't pressed that issue enough. Heck, he didn't even know if she was pretty! He knew that wasn't all there was to a woman, but it was still pretty darn important, for him at least. But they hadn't even allowed him to see one picture or painting, and queens tended to love being painted, so he didn't believe for a minute when they told him at home that there weren't any made of her.

Home. He knew he couldn't run home, he eventually realized, not having thought of that before. He ran in circles, finding the forest much larger than he had thought. He had found all the edges, but he stayed inside. There was nowhere for him to go, after all. He was sure he'd think of something, eventually, but for the moment all he could do was run in circles and circles as he tried to get all his thoughts together.

He managed to exhaust himself. He partly-mainly-blamed it on his nerves, fear, and anxiety. Not only from the fact he was supposed to get married, but that his family was probably mad as hell and worry about him at the same time. He did _not_ want to see how his father was going to react, realizing that once word got out he could run after him.

He stopped running and felt to his knees beside a thick tree. Tired and hopeless, he did the one thing he could think of: pray. Mainly, for his father not to find him, or if he did, not to be angry. He mostly prayed for the former, preferring that one, to every single deity he could think of, ranging from God to Mega Meaty Meat. He made up a bunch, too, until he just let himself fall forward onto the soft grass. All he needed was a few minutes to recharge, or perhaps a nap, both of which made him antsy. He hated not being able to run at full speed-it made him feel useless, and sleeping in the woods was _not_ something he had ever had to endure, or wanted to.

"Forests are stupid."

He lifted his head up slightly at the voice, sounding just as frustrated as he was-but in a much angrier way. He crawled forward as silently as he could, peering around the trunk of thick tree. A young woman was tromping through the forest, dirt and dust smudged over her clothing and skin. Her pink hair fell in knots to be shoulders, brambles and twigs stuck to it. Still, it was her eyes that caught his attention-she was a stick, to be honest, it wasn't as if there was much else interesting about her-bright pink, full of emotion, and like a cat's. He couldn't pull his eyes away, stunned, watching her walk past him.

Or not. She spun around, facing his hiding spot, electric pink energy lashing out at the tree he was hiding behind. He yelped and sprinted back-finding more energy for self preservation-making it clear out of the way as the tree was shredded to bits. His eyes were wide, his red hair plastered to his face as she strutted forward.

"Who are you?" She snapped, scanning his costume. He was just as filthy as she was: the front of his clothing was smeared with mud, dirt, and leaves, dust clouding his face and sticking to his hair.

"Speedy." He lied quickly, not wanting her to know who he was. Heck, she might be a servant for the chick he was supposed to marry-or might report to her anyway. "Who are you?"

"Bumblebee." She replied, and he couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes narrowed as she demanded, "what?!"

"It's just…you don't _look_ like a Bumblebee." He managed as she placed her hands on her hips. It looked as if she thought about saying something, but didn't, contenting herself with rolling her eyes as she sat on a log. She didn't say anymore, peeling off her shoes.

"Great hiking boots." Kid Flash quipped, sitting next to Bumblebee, giving one of her platform shoes a small kick. She rolled her eyes again.

"I hadn't planned to go hiking." She spat, rubbing her feet and gingerly moving around red blisters.

"Then why are you out here?" Kid Flashed asked nervously, leaning back on his hands, his eyes darting around.

"Some stupid prince ran away from my Queen. So, of course, I have to find him. And I have no idea what he looks like." She glared at the ground, unleashing more pink energy and the dirt buckled beneath them. Kid Flash gripped the log, flinching back.

"He's probably terrified."

"As if she isn't."

"She doesn't have to leave home, to an unknown, possibly barbaric place."

"Are you saying my home is _barbaric_?"

"No! No!" He said hurriedly, clambering off to a log across from her at her sparkling pink glare. "It's just…look how down south it is! It must horrible in the summer."

"No, July and August _cannot_ be too hot."

"Cannot?"

"It's practically a law."

"Really."

"Yep. Summer even lingers through September."

"So it doesn't snow? _That's_ nice."

"Not until December." She caught his sarcasm nonetheless. "And leaves in March."

"What, the second?" He challenged. She smirked.

"On the dot."

"That's just bizarre."

"I know."

"Anything else about Vault?"

She smirked, picking leaves and brambles out of her hair. "Well, it can't rain until after sunset."

"You're kidding."

"And fog has to lift by eight."

"And what, the snow can't be slushy?"

"No, stupid. Of course not."

"Anything else?"

"There has to be moonlight by nine."

"Good to know."

"So, Kid Flash, you think you'll come to Vault?"

"Maybe one day-wait." His eyes widened, a smirk spreading across Bumblebee's face. "How did you-?"

"You mentioned Vault before I did. And Speedy? Please. As if that didn't hint at it. What do you think I am, some poor little-"

"Queen!"

They both whirled around, facing a pale girl in a deep blue cloak who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Kid Flash jumped, standing up, ready for bolt as he looked incredulously at Bumblebee.

"_You're_ Jinx!" He spluttered, and she shrugged, standing up as well and brushing herself off.

"You're quick, aren't ya?" She quipped back.

"I thought you'd want your sword." The cloaked woman said, handing her a leather-clad bundle.

"I have my-" Jinx began, taking the bundle and pulling out her sword. Kid Flash's eyes widened as it sparkled in the dim light, gems on the golden hilt shining as the blade caught the light. Jinx began to splutter, glaring at the woman. "You-Raven-"

"_She_ is Raven? The Raven? The half-demon witch?"

"You're right, he is quick." Raven deadpanned, Jinx letting out a snort. Her eyes barely glanced at the stunned Kid Flash, focusing back to Jinx, and his eye fell back to the sword. "We'd better get back to the castle."

"Is that-?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes, alright, it is." Jinx snapped, whirling around to face him. She was angry and annoyed, but still looked rather cute, especially with her hair a mess. Like a little kitten, really. "And I'll use it to slice your head off if you don't shut up!"

"Whether he silences or not, you both have to return to the castle." Raven said, not bothered in the least at Jinx's outburst, or how she held the sword pointed at Kid Flash's neck.

"Who says I want to go? Especially with her!"

"Why you little-Do you have any idea what I've killed with this thing?"

"Bunnies?"

She pressed the sword closer to his neck and he winced, feeling the tip of the cold blade. Alright. That was enough being threatened for him. He sprinted behind her in a blink, attempting to pull the sword out of her hand.

"OW!" He yelped, clutching his smoking hand as Jinx twirled around, she and Raven statues at full-speed. His hand was bleeding and he kept it pressed to his middle as he chewed the inside of his mouth to keep from yelping again. "What was that?"

"The sword, dipshit." Jinx spat, sliding the metal thing back into her pocket.

"It bit me!"

"Because you weren't me. You've heard the stories , right?"

"'That he who drew the blade / Should fill the sovereign's empty throne / The rightful king be made?'" The tale was known throughout the lands, and he inhaled sharply as Jinx took his hand.

"Yeah. Meaning, no one but the 'king of right divine' can touch it. Unless I will it."

"You're queen."

"Technicality. Raven?"

The witch floated over and Kid Flash flinched away, but Jinx held his hand firmly. Raven's hands glowed blue and she took his, watching with, if anything, a bored expression as his skin healed over.

"Thanks." He said, pulling his hand away and wiping it on his pants. He looked over at Jinx, eyeing the sword against her hip. "So all that poetry and stuff is true, Queenie?"

"Most of it." She admitted, walking away at Raven's side, sending him a silencing glare that bounced right off him. Kid Flash jogged to her side, keeping pace with her easily.

"Like what? You honestly don't expect me to believe the stories."

"Never asked you to."

"Which ones are true?"

"The Dragon of Nol, to start. Does that mean you're coming?" Kid Flash paused, watching Jinx and Raven walk away without the slightest care if he followed or not. He smirked, catching up with her again, squinting against the rising sun.

"I guess so. Are you going to tell me the story, Queenie?" She gave an exasperated sigh at that, rubbing her temples.

"Why not?" He grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders. She shoved him off, moving to the other side of Raven. The witch rolled her eyes as the two began to bicker, shaking her head.

"Looks like they're off to a promising start."


	3. When hellos and goodbyes are said

**A/N This chapter's kinda late, kinda short, and kinda sappy. Kinda a "filler" one, but there's some KF/Jinx in there to keep you going. **

**I do not own Teen Titans or anything else...**

* * *

The kingdom rejoiced with the news that their beloved Queen Jinx would be married. Her fiancée was known to be charming and kind, and news fluttered around the entire kingdom, wishing them both all the happiness in the world. It was impossible to walk ten steps without hearing people gossiping or talking freely, truly joyful that their adored monarch would be wed happily. The sun even gave his blessing, shining brightly and freely day after day, but naturally never too hot. The winds danced and the stars sparkled, the moon singing her gentle lullaby and the clouds even gave their blessing with blissful tears of warm rain.

Inside the castle, however, an entirely different story was playing out. Initially, the thought was that Kid Flash would be chasing skirts the entire time, but the opposite was happening. His attention entirely focused on Jinx, who seemed to prefer him to chase skirts, until she found him simply conversing with a giggling servant girl and her temper exploding. She'd argue and snap at him, but he always came back to her, thank goodness. For at the same time, her most trusted advisor and best friend had been moving farther and farther away from her duties. Raven was becoming more distant, rarely seen around the castle, much to Jinx's worries.

"Jinx, you have to marry him sooner or later." Raven told her, the pair walking through one of the many gardens surrounding the castle. Jinx's eyes narrowed and she fervently shook her head.

"How is that possible? He's so irresponsible and flamboyant and _loud_, he makes my head hurt." She snapped, her face wrinkling in disgust at the very thought.

"He's taken by you."

"Why should I care?"

"Your people do."

"Here we go."

"I'm serious. It's worse having a man run around the castle you _say_ you're going to marry, and then putting it off. It starts very unflattering rumors about you."

"Well, I _am_ a hard-working woman."

"Not in the implied sense."

"But how could I have him as a _partner_? Forget the romance-"

"Only you could."

"-but he's so _irresponsible_."

"You've just assumed that."

"No I haven't."

"Have you talked to him at all about what's going on in the kingdom? Asked for his advice?"

"No, because-"

"You assume he is. Jinx, you honestly think I would have you marry a man who would be useless?"

Jinx pressed her lips together, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. No. Raven would never do that. In fact, the whole idea of Raven forcing her to marry was preposterous as well, but that happened. So why shouldn't she believe she'd also be married to a useless one? She looked back at Raven, and everything in those violet eyes shouted at her otherwise. Jinx held her head high as shamed filled her from those wicked thoughts, but neither of them said anything.

"So when you return to the palace, you will discuss with him matters of state?" Raven confirmed, and Jinx nodded. "Good. Then I can tell you it's time."

"For what-oh." Jinx's eyes widened and filled with sudden tears. "I'm not going to let you go. You understand that."

"Jinx, you honestly think you could stop me?"

Jinx put her hands on her hips, staring her friend down. And failing. She had taken down enemies, from dragons to smugglers, but she couldn't take down her best friend. Especially when it was the witch Raven, who probably could smite her with her pinky. She sighed, not sure what to do next, what she could do.

"It's been fantastic. Really." Raven pulled her into a final hug, holding each other's hands until they were too far apart and their arms were too short. Raven pulled up her hood, turning her back, but not until Jinx caught a slight smirk on her face. Her eyebrows shot up, pressing her tears down as she listened to Raven's words. "My journey will be short and uneventful, for I know where I am going. I will need no food, for the path there and back takes less than a half day."

"Really?" Jinx grinned. "I see."

"I'm sure you do. Please don't send anyone to stop or hinder me in any way, and that I may see no one at all."

"Of course. I understand."

Raven nodded, her back still turned, walking away from Jinx. The Queen waited until she could barely hear her teacher's footsteps, cracking over branches, before scampering off after her. She followed the sounds her mentor made, easily making her way through the forest with the silence grace of a hunter. Her steps were soft and cautious, but still swift as she darted around trees, hiding behind them and keeping out of Raven's gaze as promised.

They ventured into the woods, seemingly towards nowhere at all. Jinx had explored the woods time and time again, and had no idea where Raven was truly headed. She knew exactly what was up ahead, and it was nothing that Raven had told her about, however vaguely. Even with the time frame she had been given, you could still travel far into the woods in a quarter of a day. She saw a dark shadow cross Raven's path-a tall man, dressed entirely in black, a skull for a face with slashes of red. Raven paused, and Jinx's couldn't see her face as stood in front of the man. He bent down into a playful bow, flipping his tattered cape behind him. He sent chills racing up and down Jinx's spine, but Raven took his hand nonetheless. Even from where Jinx hid, she could see their hands fit together perfectly, and he gently let her though the woods.

Occasionally, Jinx stopped, not to take a break, but to let Raven go farther ahead. She wanted to be sure her friend was far out of sight, and that in no way would she be stopping her in hindering her, never dreaming to break such a promise to her closet friend. And there was the fact of the masked man, a figure Jinx never wanted to see in the first place, she could feel in her heart, let alone again. She wondered if she would see him in the future, for the same reason as Raven, to be taken away after her time was up too. Her heart pounded in her chest as she lingered behind, wanting to spring Raven away from the man and run away as fast as possible, clinging to her Raven.

"What are we doing?" Kid Flash asked. Jinx's eyes flew opened and she barely swallowed a yelp as he appeared beside her. His blue eyes sparkled with mirth, light shining between trees and highlighting copper streaks in his hair. He was grinning from ear-to-ear, clearly pleased to have found her. She narrowed her eyes, quickly over her shock, nervously making sure she could still hear Raven, tears fluttering to her eyes at his burst of ignorant cheer.

"None of your business." She snapped at him, keeping her voice low, moving around his slender form to continue following her friend.

"Why are we whispering?" He asked, keeping perfect pace beside her, his steps as quiet as hers.

"Either shut up or go away, alright?"

"You'll tell me sooner or later, Queenie."

She glared at him, suppressing every urge to blast him all the way back to the castle. She would not let him ruin her final moments near Raven, her teacher, her mentor, her _friend_. The woman who had raised her and guided her, turning into her person she was today. She felt old and weary as she gave into him, the words of 'final moments' sinking in deeply. She controlled her tears, pushing them down once again, her face turning red with the effort.

"Just stay quiet. Please." She mumbled, looking ahead at the path in front of her. Kid Flash did as he was told, matching her every step as they made their way to the edge of the woods. It was an edge Jinx _knew _didn't exist, making her stomach flip and bile rise up in her throat. Something was wrong, oh so dreadfully wrong. She froze in place, unwilling to approach any further. Every hair on her body stood up, charged with foreboding, her legs shaking as a layer of sweat thinly coated her body.

"Queenie? Queen? Jinx?" Kid Flash asked, waving his hand in front of her face. He touched her arm and she jumped, finding herself startled far too often than she should, blinking quickly.

"This isn't right." She said softly, moving forward towards the trees. This wasn't her kingdom. This wasn't Vault. She was-they were-somewhere else, somehow, somewhere on the edges of the lands that haunted the edges of Jinx's memories. The bright sun had been hidden by a sky of grey, darkening shadows and sending cold, unfriendly winds. Strange shadows danced from trees, casting soft degrees of light that constantly mingled and shifted with one another. She stayed at the edge of the woods, not daring to move any further, spying Raven between the trees.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash asked once again. Jinx didn't respond, sliding down to her knees as she peered between the trees. Kid Flash did the same, his eyes worriedly flickering between her and the witch, before settling on the witch as well.

The forest had given way to a flawless lake, with diamond sands Raven's shoes sunk into. She looked before it entirely unimpressed, then back to her masked traveling companion. Jinx knew whose domain it was, her hands balling into fists, but she didn't move. She couldn't. Not because she didn't want to, but a primordial fear inside her telling her to go nowhere near that masked man, that she shouldn't be this close in the first place.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, stepping to the edge of the shore, just before his feet touched the water. The sea parted before them, a deep path leading to a glint of green Jinx had to squint to see. Raven walked down, without fear, without pain, with strong steps, her hand back in the masked man's as they glided down. He led her only slightly, perhaps an inch in front. The sea began to fill in behind them, clear as glass, until they were too far to be seen with or without the water. Jinx saw the man with completely ink black eyes ahead of them, the image diluted through the water, but there nonetheless as he looked directly at her, not saying a word.

He was gone. She was gone. They all were gone. It wasn't until then she noticed the birds had begun to chirp again, or that the sun made its way back into the sky. Her heart was broken, her limbs useless before her, the tree her only support as she let the tears stream down her face. She thought she would have been able to walk back to the castle, in a silent, dumb trance. She had been completely and entirely wrong.

"It'll be alright." Kid Flash said gently, his voice still at a whisper. She wouldn't have heard him even if he spoke louder. She barely felt his arms around her, warm and steady, as she felt all the hope drain from her body. Her eyes stared lifelessly before her, realization hitting her.

"I never told her I loved her." She whispered, disbelieving, having to hear it aloud to comprehend it. She had never told the one person who mattered the most to her how much she loved her, how much she needed her, how important she was-how was that possible? Angry and irrational thoughts whirled through her mind, disappointed and shocked, her body breaking into violent sobs as her fists hit the ground. How was that _possible_? It was the one thing everyone told the ones they loved, and it had never even crossed Jinx's _mind_!

"I didn't tell her!" She wailed, Kid Flash pulling her into his chest. She didn't _want _him! She didn't want him, or this kingdom, she wanted her family back, her Raven! She pushed away from him, but he didn't waver, whispering sweet nothings in her hair-everything was just nothing now, there was nothing that could make Jinx it any other way. She hit his chest, but he just pulled her in tighter, and she gasped between sobs for breath as her eyes were squeezed shut. She didn't _want_ to see the world, but at the same time, she didn't want to follow Raven to wherever she went, which just brought more shame and guilt upon her.

"It'll be alright. You'll be alright." Kid Flash's voice became clearer and clearer, and she fought his grasp between every word, shaking her head.

"No! It never will! It can't be!" She sobbed back, her face sticky with tears and snot, running down her nose freely and unchecked. She moved her face away from Kid Flash, peeling her eyes open, sealed with saline. She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to look at anything, but there was nowhere else left to look. His eyes were sympathetic and understanding, without an ounce of pity or pride in seeing her fall. She hiccupped, and she buried her head into his chest, bawling like a small child, clinging to the fabric of his shirt as he gently picked her up from the ground.

* * *

Kid Flash knocked gently on the wooden door, before gently pushing it open. Jinx was in a grand four-poster bed, complete with translucent purple curtains and rich purple blankets. She smiled at him apologetically, and he couldn't help it as his heart soared. She had been grieving for nearly two weeks now, barely moving from her chambers. He had been visiting every day, especially as she gave up trying to banish him since he came back anyway. His fingers tightened around the mug, softly padding across the stone floor to her side. She nodded for him to place it on the nightstand, her eyes lingering on the cup as he sat on the foot of her bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried that he had already done something wrong. She shook her head, her hair loose around her shoulders, her face freshly washed.

"It's just…Raven loved tea." She admitted, taking a deep breath. Kid Flash's face fell. He had been bringing her tea every day, having no idea. He watched her bite her lip, taking deep breaths as she pulled everything inside her.

"It's okay." He said gently, taking her hand. "You don't have to hide it."

"Yes, I do." She insisted, her eyes fire as she glared at him. It mingled with the pain, and he took her hand.

"Why?" He pressed, scooting closer. She pulled her legs in under the blanket, pulling the covers closer around her. She glared at him, shaking her head as if he was the stupidest thing in the world. He had no idea why, so he couldn't be offended, only press why she thought so.

"I'm the Queen, idiot!" She exploded, ripping her hand away. "I can't just fall apart, I can't let anyone see me weeping like some _kid_! No one can underestimate me!"

"Even someone stupid?" Kid Flash smiled. Jinx opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He watched her hesitate before she crumbled, falling into tears once again. He pulled her back into his arms, and melted into place. Sure, it was gross how her snot was getting all over his chest, but he didn't care. Jinx had fallen, something he hadn't been quite sure was possible. It wasn't earth shaking or mind-blowing, but comforting. She was human. She wasn't just the topic of legends and rumors, not just an amazing ruler, but human girl that felt pain and loss.

"She was really close to you." Kid Flash murmured. She paused, pulling back slightly and looking up at him.

"You _are_ an idiot." She said slowly, and wiped her nose fully on his shirt for emphasis. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Well, maybe not fully."

This time he pulled back, his eyes wide and his eyebrows arching up. She glared at him, pulling him back, adjusting herself under the sheets.

"What?" She grumbled. His shock softened into a smile, and he put his arm around her. A ghost of a smile crossed her face and she sighed again.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" He finally asked.

"…You don't know anything that's going on in the kingdom, that's all. And if we're going to get married-"

"You're seriously going to go through with it?"

"Well, yeah. Raven had faith in you, and you're not a _total_ idiot."

"I guess."

"You _guess_? Great, now what's wrong with you?"

"It's just…it's happening. You. Me."

"Whoever said we're _happening_? We're just getting married."

"_Just _getting married." He laughed as her eyes narrowed. She pulled away, and he could see the flush rise up her cheeks.

"It's-what I mean-ARGH!"

And that was when she hit him with a pillow.

"Stop! Laughing!" She ordered, hitting him again and again. He put his arms up in a futile attempt to protect himself, his laughing increasing exponentially. The pillow smacked his head and she put more strength into it, the blows verging on painful. He grabbed a pillow of his own and hit her right back. She paused, her mouth dropping open and her eyes wide with indigence. His smile slid off his face, especially as mirth danced back into her eyes and a wicked grin replaced her gaping mouth.

She lunged, grabbing another pillow, and Kid Flash jumped off the bed. Pouncing from the bed, she threw another pillow at him, and Kid Flash could tell she was taking this entirely too seriously. But that was what made it fun, right? He pulled his hands to his face, the pillow bouncing off his arms as he dashed across the room. It was as if she was standing perfectly still, frozen in time, and he ran right behind her. He hit in her in the back with a pillow, darted back to the opposite corner.

"Oh, bad move." She said as she stumbled forward.

"I thought it was rather sneaky." He argued, his eyes widened as her eyes glowed pink. He ran, but then realized she had expected him to. He tripped over a rug, his foot sliding under the fabric he could had sworn he should have just been able to step over. He rolled onto his side, slightly bruising his arm, Jinx standing over him with a pillow in her hands.

"Looks like it's your unlucky day." She said as she swung. He shot up, taking her hands and pushing her back down onto the bed.

"Really? Hey, is that where 'jinx' comes from?" He grinned, looking down on her. She was pinned underneath him, and he saw her mouth move soundlessly. She didn't fight against him, the pillow falling from her hand as he leaned closer. He shut his eyes as their lips met, soft and cold. She was sweet and tender, gentle and needing. Her hands slid from his grip and against his chest. He hesitated, afraid she was going to pull away, but she gripped his shirt and pulled him in closer.

"Queen Jinx-"

The door braced to open after the short knock, and Kid Flash pulled away. Jinx's eyes narrowed as she let go of his shirt, and he rolled to the side as she stood up. Smoothing her dress, she sashayed to the door, leaving Kid Flash stunned and silent on the bed. She exchanged a few words and slammed the door closed, throwing the latch shut.

"Well that ruined the moment." Kid Flash joked as Jinx huffed, her arms crossed over her chest, hiding his own disappointment.

"It's alright." She said quickly, sitting back down on the bed. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Huh?" Kid Flash asked, stopping in mid-movement. She didn't seem to notice or care, lost in thought, and he returned to a more comfortable seating position beside her.

"I have an idea. Well, it was more of Raven's idea."

He nodded, pushing aside his own feelings for the moment. But then she smiled, lighting up her face, standing up for a moment as she took a cloth from the water basin and wiping her face clean. Moving her hair back from her face, she sat across from Kid Flash, his eyes following her every move.

"We'll put together a team of heroes and friends, to protect the kingdom." She said, her eyes glittering. Kid Flash slowly smiled, thinking about the idea himself as she continued on. It was a great thought-powers in numbers, and any travelers would want to make Vault their home after the way Jinx had been rebuilding it. It truly was a paradise, and extra security would keep it that way.

"Sounds like a good start." Kid Flash interrupted, before she noticed that he hadn't been listening as closely as he probably should have been. "Any idea what you're going to call them?"

"The Titans."


End file.
